Chained to Fate
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: My first real *dark* fic. Gateau betrays the Sorcerer Hunters and joins forces with Zaha Torte. WARNING: Death, blood, Regrets of not having Yaoi, and all and all just a very angsty Carrot, with a dash of OOC! Enjoy! ^_^
1. Part I

Chained to Fate

Part I

With the recent death of their siblings, Carrot Glace and Tira Misu were alone. Gateau Mocha was the one who had taken the lives of Marron Glace and Chocolate Misu. It was shortly after the ordeal with Zaha Torte and the God of Destruction. Gateau had joined forces with Zaha and got infinite magic and strength out of the deal. The deaths of Chocolate and Marron were only by mistake. Each of them was a failed attempt to bring Carrot to Zaha. Carrot wanted revenge on Gateau, but Tira wouldn't allow it. She said that if he fell into the hands of Gateau and Zaha, then Chocolate and Marron's sacrifice would be worthless. 

_            There was a loud sound and Carrot rushed into Marron's room. There he saw a sight that he would never forget. On the floor was Marron. His white robes were stained with his own blood. Carrot kneeled at his side while the tears pressed against his eyes. He noticed on his brother's right arm, the sleeve of his kimono was ripped off and carved into his marble white skin was a line and then the letter G. It was a rumored symbol of Gateau. _

_"My…. My brother…" Marron said with great difficulty._

_"MARRON!! Don't go!" Carrot sobbed. _

_"I… tried to… pro… protect you…" Marron said._

_            His eyes closed and Carrot cried even more…_

            Carrot held his head between his hands and choked back tears. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tira asked, breaking the silence between the two. Carrot looked up at her with glossy eyes. Tira looked down and said, "Oh…"

            Silence again.

            Carrot stared into their campfire. It was too dangerous to stay in town. Tira and Carrot were forced to campout. The flames danced in the small pit Carrot made for the fire. They were almost the same color as Chocolate's hair. 

_            There was a loud sound and Carrot ran past Tira, to Chocolate's room. The door was…. Locked? Chocolate never locked her door. What was going on? Was Chocolate all right?_

_"Chocolate?" Carrot pounded on the door._

_No answer._

_"Chocolate?!" Carrot asked again. This time his voice showed his fear for her._

_            No answer. _

_"CHOCOLATE!!!" he screamed, throwing himself against the door. Tira stood behind him and cried. She didn't know what had happened to her sister, but she feared the worst. It had been two days since Marron's death. Anything could've happened to her. _

_            Suddenly there was a scream from inside the room. It was followed by cruel laughter. _

_"Dammit Gateau!!!!" Carrot threw himself against the door again. This time the door fell off its hinges and onto the floor. _

_            Carrot rushed headfirst into her room. There he saw Chocolate's lifeless body dressed in her bondage uniform. Her own garrote was run through her chest. Her skin was pale, and her beautiful blue eyes were now an icy blue. Carrot watched in horror as Gateau carved his mark on her diaphragm with a dagger. _

_"Sister!!!" Tira screamed when she saw past Carrot, to the horrible sight. _

_"You…Bastard!!!" Carrot ran at Gateau with his sword. _

_            Gateau shot out his hand and Carrot was frozen in place. He couldn't absorb this kind of magic. His sword dropped with a clatter to the wood floor. _

_"Carrot..." Gateau chuckled. "I know all your weaknesses… There is no use fighting me, or my master. Do you understand that? You should just give up and let us awaken the Destruction God within you."_

_"N-Never…" Carrot struggled against the powerful magic holding him back from tearing Gateau apart. Gateau laughed at the sight of seeing Carrot struggle. _

_            But all this while, he wasn't watching Tira. She silently picked the sword off the ground and managed to get behind Gateau. When Gateau felt the blade of Carrot's sword cut halfway through his arm, he turned around. Tira dropped the sword and it fell onto the floor again. The blood that was on the sword dripped onto the wood floor and burned holes through it. _

_"Agh!!" Gateau screamed. His magic hold on Carrot broke, and Carrot ran toward his sword. By the time Carrot could reach it, Gateau stepped on the handle. Carrot stopped in his tracks. _

_"It won't end like this…"he growled "We will awaken the Destruction God within you… and my master's ideals will be fulfilled!"_

_In a puff of black smoke, he was gone._

_            Tira ran to the side of her sister. Carrot stood above Tira and let the tears flow freely. Two of his comrades were dead because of him… How many more?_

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!! MARRON!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carrot woke up screaming. To his surprise, Tira was hugging him and stroking her fingers through his hair. 

"Ssshhh…. You were having a nightmare." She said in her soothing voice. Carrot clung onto her for dear life sobbing. Tira kept telling him that he was safe, and everything was okay. But that's not how it was!! He wasn't safe!! And everything wasn't okay!! They were dead!! It was far from okay!!

            Carrot figured he must have fallen asleep. He now got very little sleep for fear of something happening to either Tira or himself. Even if he did sleep, he wouldn't dream. No, instead he would just remember the haunting memories of Marron and Chocolate's death. At that moment he still was clutching onto Tira and he couldn't stop his sobbing. He suddenly felt safe like that with Tira. 

"Don't go…" He sobbed. "Please… don't leave me…"

"I won't." Tira hugged him as tight as he was hugging her. "I won't ever."


	2. Part II

Part II

"You have failed to bring me the boy twice… Gateau, I am disappointed in you. Do I need to take back the power I have given you?" Zaha sneered. 

"NO! I am sorry Master!" Gateau went down on one knee. "I will not fail again!"

"I have begun to wonder though… Are these direct attacks on the boy getting us anywhere? I think we need to think of a new approach."

"New approach?" 

"Yes… get me the girl… The one who holds the Goddess of Westward Heaven within her."

"Tira?!"

"Yes… bring her to me unharmed… In the meantime, I will visit Big Mama…" 

"Yes sir! But, if I may ask, what do you want with Tira?"

"The boy's love for her is strong. I can tell. She will be bait…" 

"Tira… Just incase anything happens, I want you to protect yourself instead of me." Carrot said.

"But Carrot-" Tira was soon cut off by Carrot's stern voice.

"Just listen to me. Here." He handed her a jeweled dagger. "I want you to use this so you can protect yourself." 

"Where did you get it?" 

"It was… Marron's… He used to hide it underneath his robes. It was just incase of an emergency… Like if he ever had any emergencies..." He laughed to himself at the thought of why Marron had the dagger in the first place.

"Carrot…"

"Now promise me, use it to protect yourself. Please!"

"Carrot, I promise you…"

            The morning seemed so peaceful. Birds were chirping and the sun's white rays touched the forest floor giving the atmosphere a sense of peace and tranquility. Carrot went to get his sword that was sitting a few feet away from him. 

"Better protect myself too." He laughed. 

            Tira smiled and sighed. Carrot was always good at making the mood better. Even during these darkest days he would cheer her up by saying something funny. Even though he had his worries, (with the exception of the night before) he showed no pain. He chose to act bright rather than sink into gloom. 

"Erm…. Tira?" Carrot said. 

"Yeah?" she decided to take off her glasses. Carrot looked up and a slight blush crept upon his face. 

"Y-You look nice like that."

"Thanks…" she blushed the same shade. 

"Well, anyways… I… want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being there for me last night when I…. Woke up screaming…" 

"Oh yeah… you're welcome…Carrot, I have a something to tell you… I… lo-"

            There was a puff of pink smoke and Dotta appeared. Her white wings were stained with blood, and there were various cuts along her face and arms. 

"He came!" she sobbed. "He came and killed her!!!"

"Who?!" Carrot stood attaching his sword to his hilt. 

"Zaha… he came… and he killed her… and… all of them…"

"Who? Who did he kill?" Tira asked. 

"Mama…. He killed Mama… and the Haz Knights… he killed them all…"

"Dotta, take us to the Stellar Church." Carrot closed his eyes.

            The Stellar Church was horrible. It was a giant mass of destruction. There were mangled bodies under stones, and pools of blood were scattered throughout the area. And at Big Mama's throne, was Big Mama. Only she wasn't the beautiful goddess that usually sat there. Instead she was a mangled woman. She had many deep cuts on her face. The sword run through her middle kept her tacked up against the thrown. At her feet was a pool of blood. 

            By her side laid the Haz Knight Milphey Yue. His white armor was stained with his own blood. His beautiful turquoise hair was free from its red ribbon and floated in the blood pool beneath Big Mama's feet.

"It's all because of me…" Carrot said shocked. "They died… because of me…"

            He reached for his sword and pulled it out of his sheath. At that split second he made a decision. A decision so powerful that even though it would hurt very few people greatly, no more lives would be lost. He would take his own life. That way the God of Destruction inside him would die. 

            Tira had been comforting a hysterical Dotta. They weren't watching him. Carrot gripped onto the handle of his sword. He raised it just a little bit, and just as he was about to shove it through his heart, a black whip smacked against his hand making him drop the weapon. 

"Don't do it Carrot!" Carrot looked up to see Tira in her dominatrix outfit. 

"But Tira, you don't understand!!" Carrot screamed, "It's all because of me! I have to die!" 

"No you don't Carrot! There's another way!!"

"What?"

"Just get those bastards." 

            Carrot smiled. Tira was right. The only real way to stop this was to get Gateau and Zaha Torte. To kill them both, and make them pay. 


End file.
